


A Price For Playing

by lady_moevot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_moevot/pseuds/lady_moevot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Liza receives a visit from Oswald, she knows she's in for threats and danger, but she doesn't realize just how far he's willing to go to make her his pawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Price For Playing

**Author's Note:**

> Set in episode 9 of Gotham, this story takes an alternate route from show canon.

     Liza unlocked the door to the apartment Fish had rented for her. She still felt uneasy after the break-in; her place hadn't been ransacked, and only a blouse had been taken, but the fact that someone had gotten in with no trouble frightened her. She'd thought about telling Falcone about it, asking for protection, but it didn't seem like a good idea. It seemed less of a good idea to mention it to Fish, especially when contacting Fish was such a risk in itself. She didn't want to make Mama angry over nothing. She stepped inside and walked over to the table, setting her purse down. A figure to her right caught her eye. Her heart skipped a beat in her panic, an audible gasp leaving her before she saw who it was. He was sitting at the foot of her bed in a smart black suit, waiting patiently for her to come home.

   "Forgive me for the intrusion, but it's urgent that I speak with you," Oswald said calmly. Liza remained silent, standing beside the table awkwardly, her defenses up. "You know who I am."

   Liza took a breath to steady herself before answering, trying to control her nerves and keep her voice from wavering. "Yeah. And Falcone would kill you if he knew you were here."

   Oswald smirked and gave a small shrug. "Perhaps. But what would he do if I told him you were spying on him for Fish Mooney?"

   "You don't have any proof," Liza replied, sounding more confident than she felt.

   "No, but suspicion, it's a funny thing," Oswald said, standing and walking toward her as he spoke. Liza's heart beat faster and she willed herself to remain calm. "Falcone might not choose to believe me at first, but every time he looked at you, he'd ask himself - is she? Could she? Would she?"

   "You're wrong," Liza insisted, holding her ground even though she very much wanted to back away from him. He was standing too close already, and kept inching forward. "He cares about me."

   "Let's call him and find out, shall we?" Oswald picked up her phone and began dialing. She knew if he made that call, it would be over for her. He put the phone to his ear, and she knew she had to act.

   "Stop!" she cried, her voice void of any confidence from before.

   Oswald snapped the phone shut, ending the call before it had a chance to connect. She wasn't sure what was coming next - threats, certainly, but of what nature? - but she knew he had her. He knew it, too. He took another step closer and caressed her arm; Liza flinched at the touch, both because she was completely unnerved by the man and because she had expected more.

   "Your secret is safe with me," he whispered, staring up at her with those pale blue eyes. "I won't tell. Because you-" He poked her in the chest for emphasis, just above her breast. "Are going to keep working for Fish, and you are not going to tell anyone... or you'll die."

   Liza let out a choked sob, finally breaking eye contact and looking down. She had no doubt that he meant it. His hand was on her arm again and his other hand cupped her chin, gently forcing her to meet his eyes again. "Shh.. It's alright Liza. But I need to know that you understand."

   She glared down at him and nodded. "I do."

   Oswald chuckled and shook his head. "No, no. I need more than words."

   Dread began to spread through her chest - she wished she had never auditioned for Fish. "What do you want me to do?"

   His eyes trailed down, pausing at her lips, then again at her breasts. He cupped one suddenly, squeezing roughly. She tried to pull away, but the hand on her arm held her there, his grip tightening painfully. "I want you to give yourself to me. We have to be in this together, Liza, or I won't be able to trust you to keep this between us."

   "If Falcone finds out-"

   "He'll have more reason to mistrust you," Oswald finished for her. "Tell me, who do you think you should be more afraid of? Fish, Falcone, or me?"

   Liza was afraid of all of them; if Fish found out that she was working as a double spy, she would kill her slowly. If Falcone found out she was spying on him for Fish, she couldn't begin to imagine what he'd do. And if Oswald found out she had run to either of them for help, he would drag her down with him. "You," she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

   "You're right." He seemed pleased with her answer, knowing that she knew she was trapped. "Now, are you going to cooperate, or should I hit redial?"

   "I'll do what you want," she said, blinking back the tears.

   "Good. Undress." He let go of her arm and took a step back, watching her closely.

   Liza's hands shook as she shrugged out of her jacket, letting it fall to the floor. She pulled off her blouse next, then unzipped her skirt, gasping as it pooled around her ankles and leaving her in nothing but her underwear and her shoes. She stepped out of the skirt and bent down to take off her heels as well. When she'd finished, she straightened to find Oswald had removed his jacket and was unbuttoning his shirt, eyes still fixed on her. Her lip trembled as she stood there, now watching him undress. He was unnaturally pale and very thin, with no hair to speak of on his chest as he hung his shirt over the back of the chair beside him. Next he pulled off his shoes, placing them neatly next to the chair but leaving his socks on. He stepped forward again, leaning in to smell her, but she didn't flinch this time.

   "Go sit on the bed," he ordered, and she obeyed. He lingered for a moment before crossing the room after her, stopping in front of her and smiling. He grabbed himself through his pants and rubbed, his groin at eye level from her position on the bed. "Take off your bra." When Liza hesitated a moment too long, Oswald half turned, gesturing to the phone across the room. "If you're having second thoughts, we can always revisit my idea of calling Don Falcone."

   "No! Please," Liza begged. Oswald faced her again, quirking an eyebrow expectantly. Taking a deep breath, she reached behind her and unhooked her bra, pulling the straps off her shoulders and tossing the lingerie to the floor. She tried to cover herself but he caught her wrists.

   "Don't be shy." He let go of one wrist and unbuttoned his trousers, then put his hand in and pulled out his half-flaccid penis. It only took a glance up at him for conformation of what he wanted her to do. Liza wet her lips and swallowed, taking his cock with her free hand and putting her mouth on the tip. She heard him sigh above her, but refused to look up. She opened her mouth wider and took him in to the base, her tongue flicking over his shaft as she did. His free hand went back to her breasts, squeezing each one in turn, then moved to the back of her head. She bobbed her head front to back, licking the tip of his penis with each turn. He was getting harder now, so she put her hand back at the base and started stroking him. When he seemed satisfied that he was hard enough, he pulled on her hair. "Lay down."

   Liza stopped immediately, glad to have the taste of his flesh out of her mouth, and pushed herself to the middle of the bed, turning to lay longways with her head resting on her pillow. He pushed his trousers and underwear to his ankles and stepped out of them, swaying a little for a lack of balance. She looked him over now that he was fully naked. His cock was bigger than she'd expected, though not too big for her to handle. He climbed onto the bed, knelt beside her and pulled off her panties. She raised her hips to help with that, knowing that if she resisted him again, he would just call Falcone. Liza's chest was rising and falling rapidly, but Oswald didn't seem to notice. He moved between her legs, nudging them apart even more with his knees. He propped himself up on the bed, hovering over her like a spider that had found a juicy fly in its web.

   "This might hurt a bit," Oswald announced, reaching between them to guide his penis to her opening. She was hardly wet, but he didn't seem to care. Oswald pushed inside and Liza cried out in pain, her hands clawing at the blanket. She refused to touch him, look at him, or encourage him in anyway. He pulled out to the tip then shoved back in, all the way this time, making her cry out again. He did it again and again, each thrust dulling the ache of the last, until her body finally began to respond. He hummed his approval, moving his hips slowly against her swollen cunt. When he was satisfied that she was wet enough, Oswald picked up his pace, rolling his hips at a demanding rate. Liza bit her lip to keep from making any sound; it didn't hurt anymore, but she didn't want him to think she was enjoying it. His cock filled her with each thrust, and she could feel his balls slapping against her ass.

   Suddenly, he pulled out, and for a second Liza thought he had come. "On your hands and knees," he said, sitting back so she could move. She did as he said, rolling onto her stomach and propping herself up on her arms and knees. She could hear him moving behind and braced herself for reentry, but instead she heard a loud smack and felt a sharp stinging sensation on her right butt cheek to accompany it. Liza hissed in pain and was answered with another slap, to her left cheek this time. "You don't want to leave bruises on me, do you? If anyone sees-" she was cut off with another swift slap and she said no more. The bed springs creaked lightly as Oswald shifted, and he pushed inside her again. His hands found her hips and held her still as he pulled out and slammed back in. His pace was faster than before, hungrier and more brutal. She could guess he was going to come soon, judging by his panting and moaning. He was pounding her now, his bony hips smacking her flesh loudly. One of his hands moved from her hip to her breast, squeezing hard as he thrust forward. Finally, he stopped, his moan loud as he came inside her. She could feel the warm come filling her, and could feel his cock throbbing as he ejaculated.

   When he was finished, Oswald pulled out and slid off the bed, leaving Liza to collapse on top of her covers and lay there in shame. She laid there in silence while he dressed, and within minutes, he looked as if nothing had happened. He crossed to the door of her apartment, then stopped. She stayed with her back to him, just wanting him to leave so she could bathe and wash all of him off - and out - of her.

   "I'm glad we could come to this understanding, Liza. Remember, today is our little secret." With that, the door opened and closed, and Oswald was gone.


End file.
